mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Macha
=Macha= From Mabinogi World Wiki Jump to: navigation, search:For the city named after her, see Emain Macha. :For the Keyword, see Macha the Goddess of Destruction Keyword. :For the mainstream boss, see Macha (Monster). Contents http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/Macha# hide *1 Description *2 Mainstream Storyline **2.1 Episode 10 - Divine Fury: The Advent *3 Trivia Description Macha is the Goddess of War and Destruction, the sister of Morrighan and Neamhain, and the second known Badhbh Catha Goddess. Macha is known to be able to control peoples' minds and chase away the fears and anxieties that paralyzed peoples' hearts. Macha excels in martial arts and has also been known to unify her warriors and provide them with the strength to overcome their enemies. Macha is described in the book Macha According to Emain Macha. The city, Emain Macha, is named after her, and some believe that she takes the form of a mermaid or a siren, hence the city's emblem. Mainstream Storyline Past (Spoilers)[[|hide]]Macha once loved a mortal man and was forced to give up her position as a goddess for this. However, the man betrayed her by marrying another woman, something she knew all along. After deeming human love worthless, she fell into sorrow and grief, cursed all of Erinn (is passed on in present day in the form of a song), and threw herself into one of Emain Macha's lakes. This curse slowly destroyed the world; there was drought, the lake provided no fish and turned crimson, and the dried up trees could not bear a single fruit. This then gave her the nickname: Goddess of Destruction. Eventually, the city was named Emain Macha, commemorating and immortalizing her for future generations to remember her for all eternity. It was only then that Macha's curse was lifted. Generation 3: Dark Knight (Spoilers)[[|hide]] Cichol attempts to revive Macha so she can bring forth Dorca Feadhain, the "Army of Darkness" in Fomorian language, as well as summoning Cromm Cruaich, the Dragon of Destruction. He attempts to sacrifice Triona through Lia Fail and use her as a vessel for the deceased Goddess; she accepts her fate so she can win the heart of Ruairi. However, Tarlach, Nao, Morrighan, and the Milletian attempt to persuade Ruairi to turn against Cichol, and after seeing Triona's body tied to Lia Fail, he immediately rebels and thwarts the resurrection of Macha by attacking Cichol and destroying Lia Fail, but is greatly injured in the process. However, through Ruairi, Cichol is able to summon Cromm Cruaich, which is soon defeated by the Milletian afterwards. | align="right"|http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Macha_Portrait.png |} The Saga: Iria (Spoilers)[[|hide]] Episode 10 - Divine Fury: The Advent As Lia Fail becomes more unstable due to the Milletian's attack, Tarlach urges them to destroy it. However, a mysterious barrier is suddenly erected, preventing anyone from reaching it, and Macha appears before everyone. She taunts everyone and claims she will finish what she had started long ago before summoning Aonbharrs to defend her. Eventually, Ruairi, with the aid of Shamala, uses his power to crack the barrier. However, Macha uses her magic to push him off the ledge and into the lava, but Shamala saves him. Macha then taunts Tarlach and Akule for the seemingly defeat of their comrades. Macha steps out of the barrier to confront the the Milletian, but despite their efforts, Macha still remains undefeated. However, Tarlach uses his powers to break the barrier and allow the Milletian to destroy Lia Fail once and for all, causing Macha to disappear. She admires Tarlach's efforts but warns him that he will pay a high price for it and will give them pity before vanishing. Trivia *Several citizens claim that Rua is the incarnation of Macha due to her beauty and charm. However, Rua states this rumor is false. *Macha is the only currently known deity with red-colored wings. *Unlike the other two Badhbh Catha Goddesses (Morrighan and Neamhain), she does not have black flowing hair nor black wings. *Unlike her fellow deities, Macha does not use Demigod skills or have any form of attack; she only frequently Teleports and summons Aonbharrs and Red Falias Floating Stones to attack in her stead. **Also, unlike her fellow deities, Macha has no moving animation whatsoever. *Macha has a similar face, braids, eye color, and eyebrow shape as Cessair's Heart. This may actually be a coincidence. *Macha is one of two The Saga: Iria antagonists that has only engaged combat outside of a cutscene once, the other being Bhafel. *It is said that after committing suicide, Macha became a mermaid, making it possible that Aer is the result of her death. This would possibly explain Aer's own sorrows and her negative self-image. Category:Goddess Category:Generations